Bittersweet Ephemerality
by Tazou
Summary: AU. A journey starting with a single girl and her friend admist two kingdoms at war.
1. Chapter 1

To love with a love that was more than love...To die, to sleep... That was the noble fate of an average individual. Fingers reached to the stars above. She wore a frown

and gazed at the blanket of night. Yes, it was the typical fate of an average person, but not at this point in time. Between the kingdoms of Novem Flos and its rival

Octo Equus, war licked its lips and enuglfed both civilizations' priorities. Lives died in the name of glory on the hellish land that was called a battlefield. Only the

Principality of Excubiarum remained steadfast in its neutrality. A sigh escaped as she lowered her hand; her cerise eyes scanned the surrounding trees as she sat up.

Another rustle broke the night silence. When she turned her head, the beast left the cover of vegetation. Moonlight danced off its ivory scales. Its size towered over

the girl by several feet, and she stood up. Grass fell from her tan boots and khaki pants.

She outstretched her hand in its direction. "Come."

The beast let out a growl and approached the maiden. When it neared her hand, the girl closed the distance between them. Her hand caressed the scales beneath its

cerulean eyes as she rested her head against the beast's forehead. A few seconds passed before she pulled away.

"Let's go meet up with him now."

A breeze swirled around them and pulled her hood down. Long, chocolate-colored hair fanned out. The individual grunted in irritation as she put the hood back and

adjusted her worn, sable cloak. She walked to the beast's side and checked the saddle on its back; the girl mounted the creature and grabbed the reins. Before Yuuki

could give an encouraging nudge with her legs, the beast spread it wings and took to the skies.

"Haha, you were that eager?"

Another breeze danced around the girl amongst the flapping of wings; a grin spread across her face. She looked at the glowing moon, closed her eyes, and basked in

its brilliancy. Several deep breaths escaped her, and she opened her eyes. While not as wondrous as sunlight, moonlight had its charm. Her companion then swooped

down. It landed in a forest clearing, and Yuuki dismounted. Someone cleared his throat as the girl patted the beast. He and his white horse approached the pair.

Lavender-hued eyes focused on the hooded girl.

"Just in time. Did you find anything?" the person greeted.

She sighed. "No. I got caught up in some...skirmishes between some patrols...What? Don't give me that look. We made it out, and you were right about getting to this

part of the kingdom overnight."

His horse let out a snort, and he frowned. "Even White Lily knows you have a high chance of being marked as a potential threat."

"Zero, stop it. Both of us are wearing the same thing. If anything, the locals will think we're travelers or bounty hunters passing by. Besides, tell White Lily that unlike

many criminals, I won't swing my weapon at them unless necessary," Yuuki retorted as she strolled toward him. She stepped on her tip toes and readjusted his hood.

"But we don't wear anything fancy. You have silver designs on the edges."

"Custom. Made. Courtesy of Kaien Cross himself. Yeah, yeah, don't use his name so nonchalantly. Did you manage to get the jobs done with Bloody Rose?" She

returned to the beast's side.

His hand instinctively touched the crossbow hooked onto his waist. "Of course. I just have to report them to the hunters in this area."

She nodded as she looked out into the distance. Little lights as if they were fireflies dotted the landscape. Roofs of various, purple shapes shielded the sleeping from

the moonlight.

"All right. Well, let's get going...The Orchidaceae District..." Yuuki muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Towering alabaster and numerous guards stood between those who wanted to enter and the district buildings. All the while, the sun seemed to glare at everything. They decided to follow behind a group of gypsies, but after the last wanderer entered, the guards blocked the entrance. Yuuki scowled as Zero got off his horse.

"We have business here," he stated. "...We're with the Hunters Association."

"Are your creatures registered? The Kurans are wary about anyone entering with a horse or-"

"Dragon. He's a dragon despite his unusual appearance," Yuuki interrupted.

She crossed her arms as Zero tried to convince the guards. After several minutes, the guards allowed them to pass.

"Honestly...Not everyone is a spy. The Kurans are quite paranoid, don't you think?" Yuuki asked as their surroundings changed to bustling stalls and crowded facilities. Children chased each other while adults scurried past on the cobblestone paths. He grabbed the reins of White Lily and started to walk ahead.

"I'll be the one gathering information this time. You go try to find a place to stay. We'll meet up at the district's public stable," Zero stated.

"B-But..! Ugh..." Yuuki shook her head and stomped off in another direction. She weaved past the crowds and looked around. The girl's hooded appearance attracted  
some glances. Meanwhile, her draconic companion stayed behind her heels. Were marketplaces always so huge? Merchants that sold fruit, jewelry, perishable goods, and other items littered the streets. All the buildings wore the same purple roofs. After wandering for a few minutes, she found the stables. Its faulty wood had yet to collapse, and the overall size was as large as the town hall back home.

"Anyone here?" Yuuki shouted as she entered the facility.

Her companion let out a growl as it settled by the entrance. Someone had recently swept the floors; Yuuki looked behind the clerk desk. Nothing of interest besides papers and a feather pen. She moved away from the desk, so she strolled toward the stalls that housed dragons of gold and silver. Most refused to raise their head at the sound of her footsteps. Some of the creatures turned their attention to her while others let out a hiss. The girl stopped at one particular stall. Amongst all the silver and gold, an onyx-colored dragon lived in one of the larger stalls. It glared at Yuuki as she approached the door.

"A-Ah, please don't touch!"

A young man with ash blonde hair sprinted toward Yuuki and stopped in front of her. He quickly caught his breath. She glanced back at the dragon before her attention returned to the newcomer.

"Um...Who are you?"

The man smiled as he dusted off his coat. "Takuma. I'm a temporary caretaker here. Let's go back to the main desk, yes?"

He started to walk in another direction, and she followed suit. The girl watched as he pulled out a stack of papers from the desk.

"Here to rent? We have a fine selection," Takuma said as he gestured back to the stalls. "Though, that black one isn't an option."

"How come?"

He opened his mouth, paused, and then cleared his throat. "She belongs to the actual caretaker of this place. Er...He's a close friend of mine... and he's busy, which is why I'm here as of right now."

Yuuki nodded as she checked her draconic companion, and it purred as she gently pet its head. Takuma watched as she turned her head back.

"May I ask where the inn is? We've just arrived here."

"Of course! Just take a left from the stables then turn right. Oh, here"-Takuma dug into his pocket and produced an orchid-shaped insignia- "show this and mention my name to the owner. Think of it as an apology for not being here when you arrived."

She walked toward him and grabbed the object from his hand. "Thank you. I'll return it later tonight. Goodbye."

Once she left the building, Yuuki let out a sigh. She leaned against the structure and waited; Zero arrived at the stables after several minutes. The waning sun filled the sky with oranges, pinks, and yellows while they traveled to the inn. Zero took their mounts to the outside pens as Yuuki entered the cottage-like building. She showed the crest and mentioned Takuma to the attendant. The person led her to the second floor and ushered her into a room at the end of the hall. She took off her hood and frowned. The two beds sat a distance away from each other, and even the window held a pristine feeling.

"Don't like it?"

Yuuki shrugged as her pack was thrown onto the space next to her. "It's...not too bad, Zero. Better than we've had before, actually. Did you pay well?"

"They insisted on a discount...What did you tell them?"

She showed the insignia to him. He swiped it from her and squinted. As the girl plopped onto the bed, he placed the object on the night table. Her eyes started to droop.

"Ichijo. One of the 'right hands' of Novem Flos. Guess they work with the Kurans in managing this area."

"...Hm?"

"I don't want to know how you got it. But it's something belonging to a Level B, definitely. Only they and the ruling families carry around stuff like this..." Zero trailed off as Yuuki let out a yawn.

"Level B? Mm...I wonder what a Level B is doing at the public stables..."

He sat on the ground near the other bed while his bag rested by his feet."Who knows? Regardless, we should get some rest. I'll tell you what I found out in the morning."

She slowly sat up and took the insignia. "Got it. I'll return this to the owner, if you don't mind."

"Take Artemis with you. And keep your face hidden."

She rolled her eyes as she pulled out a metallic rod from her belt. His expression remained unfazed as she waved it in front of his face. "Thanks, Mother. I won't be long."

The girl grinned as she heard a scoff; she quickly left. Stars already claimed their place in the night sky as she jogged to the stables. The bare streets held no sound except for the few stragglers still there. Lit lanterns of some homes provided a makeshift solace. When she arrived at the entrance, Yuuki grimaced. No one was there, but… She took out Artemis, and the rod extended to its full length. Her lips became a thin line as she entered the stables. Moonlight streamed through the tattered, thatched roof. At least the place wasn't fully plunged in darkness...

"Takuma?" Yuuki called as she placed the insignia onto the desk.

A loud thud that came from the stalls almost made her jump. She sighed and minced toward the sound. Each stall door was shut as far as she could tell...Except for one. The girl heard the sound of running from behind, and she sidestepped to the left. A shadowy blur zoomed past her and snarled. As she raised her weapon, a soft whistle resounded through the air. The snarling stopped; Yuuki turned around. Someone stood a few feet away, but the shadows masked the individual's face. Only a stream of moonlight revealed a lock of brown hair that ended at the person's collar.

"Well… you're new...I suppose greetings are out of the question?" she commented.

She heard something be drawn, and the glint of a blade caught her eye.

"Fufu…Oh, I see. We can't see each other that clearly, but-"

She dodged the swing of the blade and muttered a curse. The next swing was blocked with Artemis. Metal clanged as their weapons met over and over. If Yuuki attacked, the person parried with ease. She frowned as Artemis blocked another thrust followed by quick slashes. The style was elegant, almost art-like, based off of how the blade danced in the air. She guessed the individual possessed a slim physique from the movements she could see.

"Huh...Is someone here?"

Yuuki clenched her teeth at the approaching footsteps. Her ears caught the sound of a blade's sheathing. The person whistled at a high pitch before he or she ambled away. She turned her head as something dashed past her.

"E-Eh?! What are you..."

After a few seconds, Takuma's head poked through the entrance of the stables. He squinted in her direction, so Yuuki moved toward him. His expression softened.

"Ah, it's you again!"

She nodded as Artemis shrank to a smaller size. "I put the badge on the desk...Do you know who that was? I didn't appreciate a rapier being pointed at me." The girl put her weapon back onto her belt.

"Oh...that...Um, wait, were any of the stalls unlocked?"

"Yeah. I think it was the one where that black dragon lived," she answered.

Takuma crossed his arms. "I see. Erm...well, let me apologize in his stead. I suppose he mistook you for someone else. Maybe an assassin or-"

She growled and moved her hood back. "Does this look like a criminal?"

"No…?" He blinked. "You certainly strike a resemblance to-"

She readjusted her hood. "Good. Though, now that you've seen my face, proper introductions are a must?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, you already know my name. Takuma."

"Yes. Takuma Ichijo," she repeated. "Yuuki."

"Anyway, Yuuki...Allow me to escort you back to the inn," Takuma offered.


	3. Chapter 3

She kept up with his pace as they traversed the cobblestone streets. Their lone figures almost blended into the shadows of the houses, and the moon stood high in the sky. The chilling wind was their other companion unfortunately. He offered his coat to her multiple times, but she declined. His politeness almost irritated her.

"You really don't want to tell me who that was?"

He let out a sigh. "As I said, Yuuki, he's a close a friend of mine. The fact that he actually appeared, however..."

"Is everyone paranoid over spies from Octo Equus?" she questioned.

"Well, can you blame them?"

"The least they could do is talk it out? Instead of being a typical Level A who just lets people die in the name of victory."

She noticed his cringing at her words. A few seconds of silence passed, and they turned around a corner.

He murmured, "I thought that slang had died out."

The girl shook her head. "Perhaps," she began, "in very developed places like the main kingdoms. But in the Principality of Excubiarum where I live, it's still around. Well, maybe in areas near the Ouri castle it's no longer in use. I'm sure he outlawed the terms or something. Pretty typical of those...purebloods. Level A's. To stay cooped up in their vanity and desires and watch as everything falls apart."

"Do you not like them?"

She let out a chuckle. "I don't like their beliefs nor their way of handling things. Even though we're all humans, they act like they're something else. Like vampires, you know?"

They arrived at the front of the inn. Her eyes started to droop, and she quickly shook her head.

"Before I depart, I wish to ask something, Yuuki."

She tilted her head. "Go ahead."

He glanced at the sky before his gaze settled on her. "You've made it clear you don't approve of...the purebloods' decision to go to war. Why leave the safety of your state then?"

"To find the truth from two people. Personal reasons of course."

She bowed in front of him and walked to the steps into the inn. Her ears caught the saying of his farewell and departing steps. Meanwhile, her footsteps creaked against the floorboards as she returned to her room. A smile appeared on her face for the briefest of moments; Zero slept while in a sitting position. The girl set her weapon on the nightstand and took off her cloak. After she folded and placed it next to her pack, Yuuki lay down on the bed. She closed her eyes and allowed sleep to consume her exhausted mind.

Beams of sunlight entered the room, and she opened an eye as her bed shifted.

"Get up. We have errands to do," he stated.

The girl replied with a groan and closed her eye. She heard someone's loading of a crossbow. She immediately sat up and glared at her friend's smirk. He put the weapon back onto his belt.

"Honestly, using Bloody Rose like that...Have you no shame?"

"It always works to get you awake. I'll meet you downstairs," Zero answered as he strolled out of the room.

A string of muttered curses left her mouth as she prepared for the day. She put her hood on and joined him in the lobby. He gave a nod, and both of them left the building.

"We should stop by the stables."

He sent a glance at her. "Made some friends?"

"To get directions, obviously. And more information about this district. Unless you know how to get around and all," she retorted.

"I do, actually. We need to restock on supplies, and I already informed the Hunters of what I did. We have money to spend for now."

She grinned. "Ho? Look at you being proactive. Now, let's discuss what you found out yesterday."

Before he could reply, Yuuki walked ahead of him when the stables came into her sight. However, when she entered the facility, Takuma wasn't at the desk. Instead, there were two men along with a woman. They wore similar outfits of purple and gold. Perhaps they were also Level B's? She noticed the orchid insignia on the men's jackets and the woman's dress.

"Hello! What is your business here?" one of them greeted. He gave Yuuki a forced grin, and his icy blue eyes appeared to examine her appearance.

"Where's Takuma ichijo?" Yuuki demanded.

"Hm? Ah, him. Well, what's your-" The other man nudged him in the side.

The woman cleared her throat. "Ichijo is attending to the needs of Lady Shirabuki and Lord Hanadagi. There is a public announcement today, after all."

"Why would they visit districts they aren't in charge of? Do they think their public appearance will win the war?" Zero watched as his words spited the woman.

"It was their decision," the woman began, "to visit the people. If they didn't, the district under Lord Kuran could spark a rebellion."

Yuuki sent a perplexed look at Zero as he crossed his arms. The other man placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, and her expression briefly relaxed.

"A rebellion? Are they that unsatisfied with this war? Why, this Lord Kuran sure is weak-"

He ducked his head as a shard of ice flew past him. Zero readjusted the hood that shrouded his face. Yuuki grabbed Artemis from her belt, but her friend shook his head. He let out a soft laugh and turned around. She put the weapon back on her belt as he started to walk out.

"Well, I suppose we should be going now...Souen, is it? Tell the son of Hanabusa to watch his temperament. Let's go," Zero called.

She followed him after glancing at the three. Once she caught up with Zero, Yuuki hit him. He didn't flinched as she pulled him into an alley. Not many people crowded the streets like yesterday.

"Tell me everything. Now."

He rubbed his arm. "You noticed their clothes, right? Clearly Level B and most likely working with the Kurans. I asked around on who's in charge yesterday. And as I suspected, we met some of their pawns back there based on what I was told."

"There's more than one family serving them? Now that's just disgusting," she muttered.

"Well, under Kuran alone there's Souen, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Toya, and Shiki. Ichijo serves the interests of Kuran and Shirabuki."

"What…? Do those other families serve Shirabuki and-"

"I'm not sure. For now, we can assume they serve only Kuran. Here" – he pulled out a map- "this is the Orchidaceae District. Next to it is the Fleur-de-lis District, which is managed by Shirabuki. Then the Primula District is here. Hanadagi controls the smallest area of the kingdom, as you can see. These dots I marked are where the houses of the Level B's are."

She nodded as he put the map away and pulled out three papers. "Okay, but that doesn't explain...that woman's words about a rebellion."

He leaned against the wall behind him and showed Yuuki the portraits. "Ruka Souen, Aidou Hanabusa, and Kain Akatsuki. Remember that. Souen confirmed the rumors going around of the dissatisfaction of the people. Apparently, most of the grunt work of the war is being fought with only people from this district. Their leaders have yet to make a public statement on confirming or denying this. Sara Shirabuki and the other pureblood are most likely going to get to that today finally. After all, a rebellion could be detrimental to the war effort."

She clenched her teeth as he put the papers away. "They're making it really hard not to hate them entirely."

"Pfft, I'm surprised you don't hate them in general by now. You've seen the battlefields. You've seen what they have done. Even the purebloods of Octo-"

"I know that! But...I want to believe in Kaien. And that despite all of this, these purebloods actually have damn emotions."

"Hmph. This peaceful coexistence he believes in won't happen. Two kingdoms are fighting over the deaths of a duke and duchess."

"You don't need to tell me their names or rank. They were affiliated with Kuran, right? Were it some normal family, no one would have blinked." She looked to the side to see civilians gathered in the streets. Their facial expressions caused her to clench her fists. A roar of applause broke the silent air.

"Yes. Death doesn't care about echelons, Yuuki. But to these kingdoms, their blood being on the other kingdom's soil means something entirely different," Zero added.

Their attention focused on the sound of trumpets. The crowds erupted into a clamor, but Yuuki noticed a petite figure in regal clothing. Her wavy, blonde hair fell like a cascade around her shoulders. The mere sight of her face caused the girl to stomp her foot. The woman smiled at the crowd, and the girl spotted Takuma by that person's side. The people fell into a hush. Yuuki closed her eyes as the woman began to speak. Her honeyed, scripted words were tuned out in the girl's mind. Instead, the nostalgic melody of a lullaby filled her mind. When something flicked her forehead, she was dragged out of her trance. She frowned and followed him as that woman continued to speak. Her voice faded into the distance, but it didn't matter. It served its purpose of assuring the masses and filled those same people with a false hope. The duo stopped by different shops and bought the supplies they needed. Clothes, medicine, food, and other necessities were packaged away once the two returned to their room at the inn. Yuuki plopped onto her bed as Zero looked out the window.

"Do you miss the sunsets back home?"

He returned to his bed. "Go to sleep, Yuuki."

"But it's not-"

A knock interrupted her words, and he grumbled as he walked to the door. Something slid into their room. She watched as he bent down to pick up an envelope. He tossed it to her, and Yuuki quickly broke the orchid-shaped seal. Her gaze skimmed over the contents of the paper inside.

"Well?" He sat on the edge of his bed.

"Ichijo wants to give me a tour of the district. Meet him at the stables."

"This Ichijo-"

"High interest, yeah. I'm just as suspicious. Well, he can wait until tomorrow." The girl put the paper back into the envelope and placed it on the nightstand.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, quit nagging me. I don't even consider this anything serious, Zero."

"Well, I don't need to save your butt again. So-"

"Follow my advice. Blah, blah, blah," she mocked. "See ya' back here for dinner."

Once she left the inn, Yuuki sighed in relief. Honestly, it was just a meeting with a Level B. She could extract information from him...She strolled past the crowds and market stalls. Her hood bounced in the sea of strangers, yet occasional glances gave away slightly piqued curiosities. Don't they have anything better to look at? She arrived at the stables and entered the facility. However, someone else sat behind the desk. He flipped a page of the thick tome before him; his uninterested faze refused to acknowledge her appearance. She refrained from an irritated growl as she walked up to the desk.

"What's your business?" he asked in a monotonous tone. The man flipped another page.

"Do you know where Takuma Ichijo is?" she responded.

He stopped midway from turning another page and looked up. Their gazes met; he closed the book. His eyes were the same shade as hers, and maybe at a glance they would appear as siblings if she didn't wear a hood.

"Takuma is currently doing some errands for me. When did he tell you to come here?"

The girl handed him then envelope, and she watched as he read the note. A brief scowl appeared on his face, but his expression quickly returned to one of apathy.

"Is that so...Well, he's not here. As you can see."

Yuuki sighed. "Yes, yes, I'm not blind. I'll just return later."

The man stood up. "Allow me to give you a tour of the district in the place of Ichijo."

"Uh...don't you have to manage this place? To be honest, it's quite embarrassing that the original caretaker isn't here half the time." Yuuki looked around and saw two people in the stall with the black dragon. One of them looked as though he just got out of bed while the female's hair was in pigtails. "You'd think a public establishment would be handled by lower-"

She jumped at the sound of a tome's falling to the ground. Her attention turned to the man who now leaned against a nearby wall.

"Well, I'll keep your advice in mind next time," he began, "but watch your words. You never know who'll be listening."

She blinked. "Um...thanks?"

Before he started to walk out, he called, "Shiki, Rima. Watch over the place while I'm gone."

The two individuals nodded as Yuuki sprinted to catch up to him. His long strides maintained a distance between them. He attracted stares (until they suddenly looked away), and he explained the different sights as they passed. Bookstores received the longest explanations. Taverns only got their name called out; surely every business got a mention at this point. She yawned as they passed through the central plaza. He sat down on the rim of the fountain, and she stood in front of him.

"So..." She swayed back and forth on her heels.

He crossed his legs. "What?"

"What kind of stuff are you making Ichijo do?"

"Paperwork."

She slowly nodded as a gust of wind swirled around them. Her hands grasped her hood while he allowed the wind to tousle his hair. Something landed close to them. The ebony dragon folded its wings as someone dismounted.

"I've been looking everywhere! Thankfully, your dragon knows where you are, Kana..."

The girl turned her head to the source of the voice. Takuma looked at her then back at the man. Her guide cleared his throat as he stood up and strolled to the beast. He gently patted its head. Takuma let out an exasperated sigh as he turned to Yuuki.

"Um, why are you here? Wait-"

"Kana? That's his name?" She removed her hood slightly so part of her face was revealed to the blonde.

He sheepishly laughed. "Uh...You could say that. Ah, he gave you a tour?! Wow...that's..."

'Kana' continued to pet the dragon. "Is something the matter, Ichijo?"

"Well, I'd expected you would just turn her away."

"I said I could come back at another time when you weren't busy, but he offered." She moved closer to him and leaned toward his ear. "A little bit of a stick in the mud, no?"

"Not necessarily. He can be quite scary. I've seen it...multiple times, haha."

She huffed and crossed her arms. "So, what's it's name?"

The man ignored her when his dragon nuzzled him. Yuuki growled, but as she opened her mouth, Takuma nudged her.

"Umbra. She's quite special to..er, Kana. I still remember when she was a little baby. But now she's almost as tall as a small house. That reminds me," he paused, "what about yours? I'm surprised to see wyverns still in use. They're quite rare nowadays."

"Wyvern? Oh no, he's a dragon," Yuuki corrected. She saw the confused expression on his face and rolled her eyes. "He's just a special lump of white scales."

"But his appearance certainly matches-" Her glare caused him to stop mid-sentence. "Anyway...what's his name?"

Yuuki grinned. "Doesn't have one. Don't need it. I think names are trivial if a very tight bond exists between two individuals. The other person is like another half in a way. I would go into more detail, but people tend to not care after that. A condensed explanation is better, right?"

Takuma nodded. She twirled a lock of her hair as she spotted a familiar white horse in a passing crowd.

"Do you go on flights all the time?"

She glanced in the direction of 'Kana'. So now he talks..."Of course. Why? 'Wanna race?"

"Perhaps we should take to the skies to complete the tour. The view is quite nice, and you can see the other districts too," Takuma chimed. "We'll wait for you to get him."

The girl clapped her hands together and bowed before she took off. She weaved through the crowds of the busy streets and entered the inn's pens. Her companion glanced at her as she approached the door. She quickly unlatched it and beckoned the beast to come forward. The girl grabbed the saddle and reins; she attached it onto the creature. It huffed as Yuuki mounted on its back. She gave it a pat on its neck, and the beast spread its wings. Before she blinked, they were already above the inn.

"Go west," Yuuki ordered. She nudged the creature with her heels. The wyvern turned as a result, and it flew over the numerous houses and buildings. People below stared as a momentary shadow passed over them. When the central plaza came into view, Yuuki pulled the reins. She whistled as well, and her companion dived toward the area. However, the beast didn't land onto the ground; instead, it hovered some meters above the two men. The flapping of its wings seemed to reverberate in the air. Takuma lowered his arms; the man squinted his eyes at the girl's apperance.

"Welcome back! You know, I could have mistake" – the blond turned his head - "Eh…? What are you..."

His friend had mounted the black dragon, and the creature then soared into the air. It traveled past Yuuki, so he was above her by a short distance.

"Hurry up. I don't intend on waiting," the man remarked. He pulled the reins, and the dragon started to wing away.

She yelled, "Wasn't planning on it!" The wyvern snorted and started to fly in their direction.

"Wait! Ah...Be safe, you two!" Takuma shouted.

The girl caught up to 'Kana' as she appeared below him. Amongst the flapping of wings, he pointed out locations again. She sighed and would tune his voice out, but the sight of an ornate palace caught her eye. He made a gesture with his hand before his dragon flew toward the building. She followed suit, and the two circled one of the towers.

"The structure that is surrounded by these four towers is the Orchidée Sucré Castle. More commonly known as the Kuran Estate to-"

"Level C's? I'm sure the aristocrats and purebloods prefer the official name," Yuuki interrupted.

"...Yes. You're not wrong in that."

They flew past the other towers, and Yuuki spotted an alchemy lab from one of the windows. His dragon then let out a growl, and he steered away from the area. The girl frowned as she nudged her wyvern. It followed the black dragon and its rider. They flew in silence for the next couple of minutes, and Yuuki noticed a change in the rooftops' colors. Instead of purple, various shades of blue from cerulean to azure littered the ground.

"This area is ruled by Shirabuki. If we flew a little further, you'd see the orange rooftops from Hanadagi's."

"I see. Well, thanks for the tour….I'm Yuuki," she stated.

He gave a nod before they flew back in the direction of the Orchidaceae District.


End file.
